Lightning Strike
by Akheilos and Delphin Inc
Summary: I am fifteen, five foot one, been here for a long time, and unclaimed. My best friend/crush since third grade has joined the hunters, who are giving me really bad vibes, and now I am stuck here with my friend Chris, trying to figure out who my parent is.
1. Bad Vibes from Eternal Maidens

**Okay, this was originally a oneshot that I found on my computer. It was crap, but with a good story line, so I re-wrote it and we'll see where it goes from here, no promises though. And sorry to all the people who have read my other stories, I am sick with shark-flu and I'll update once my creativity is up again. **

I wake up to the usual sounds: people scurrying around, accusing each other of stealing, and so on. A typical morning in the Hermes cabin. Something wet lands on top of my head. I sit up abruptly, looking around me for the culprit. My eyes zoom in on a son of Hermes, Tom, who is sitting on his bunk, cowering under my glare. I soften up. Tom's only seven. I put the towel next to me and stand up, looking around.

I am one of the shortest people here- only five feet one inch and I have stopped growing. That is almost worse than being fifteen and unclaimed. I mean, yeah, the gods had their reasons for keeping Leo and Piper unclaimed, but me? I am not part of a prophesy. I am not important. That's stating a fact, not wallowing in self-pity as another girl in here, Ocean, does. She's… very… absorbed in herself. Always complaining that she's not accepted and not appreciated and it doesn't help at all that she looks like Percy Jackson, has the same last name as Percy Jackson, and has this huge crush on Nico.

Now let me back up there. I guess Ocean's a daughter of Poseidon, maybe even Percy Jackson's sister. But that's her story, not mine. Honestly, if that were my story, I think I'd die….. What really concerns me is that she has a crush on Nico. I mean, I guess I can see why girls might think he's 'hot' and believe me, some guys from the Eros cabin think he's 'hot' too, but it's not helping anyone that she will only go outside when Nico is here, will only practice sword fighting when Nico is here, and basically won't do anything without Nico. But as much as I don't like that chick, we need to stick together. Even if she's three years younger than me and three inches taller.

"Come on, guys, shower time!" Travis Stoll calls over the noise. Ugh, now I remember. For the last Capture the Flag game, the Stoll brothers switched shower times with the Athena cabin to get them on our side, and now we have the worst shower times- the half hour before breakfast. Yeah, you heard me. That means: all the minor gods' children have already showered before us, so there's no warm water left and that all the Olympian's children have already showered the night before.

"Adrian, Tom, Ocean!" I look up at Travis, who is standing at the door, most of the cabin already assembled in a line. "Come on, we don't got all day." He grins before leading the way, me falling into the second to last spot- the last one is taken by Ocean and the one before me by Tom. In single file, we march towards the shower building, the boys branching to the left and the girls to the right.

Tom, three boys named Dennis, Theo and Zack, and I are the last five to get our turn. I go into the small changing area before the showers and first look in the mirror, something I do everyday. I'm not vain- I'm actually hopeful that some day, I will stare in it and see a shining holograph above my head. I would leap up and out of the showers, racing to Chiron to tell him I've been claimed and he'd send me to my real cabin. No such luck. All I see is myself staring back at me- short but athletic boy, a bit tanned, black hair and dark blue, almost black, eyes. Something catches my eye. I lean in closer, to make sure I'm not hallucinating. I'm not! I run my hand over my chin, grinning. Stubble. Coming to think of it, I turn my face and look at my jaw line. Yup, there it is. I grin wider and step back from the mirror.

Coming to think of it, it's weird that I'd get excited about stubble. I mean, I AM fifteen. I know kids who are younger than me who have to shave every day. I shake my head and get in the shower, yelping as the cold water hits my head. I know, very manly. I try to make my shower quick and manage to do so by only staying in for five minutes. It's refreshing, not having to deal with the others from the Hermes cabin for so long.

I sigh, drying myself off and putting fresh clothes on- Camp Half Blood t-shirt and grey jeans- normal clothes for a guy my age. If only I were normal for a guy my age. I grab my switchblade (that works as a pocket knife as well) that I got from the Hephaestus cabin and attach it to my pants, wandering why I've kept it through these years. I mean, it's not some trinket or so that was passed down from my immortal parent- a goddess- or from some great-great-great nothing to do with me relative person. Yes, I did just quote Eddie Izzard there.

I step out of the stalls to see Tom already waiting there, tapping his foot impatiently. I can't blame him. He's an impatient kid, and the only reason he tolerates me being slow (I keep telling him: I am not slow, I just like to take my time…), is because I grew up with him at the orphanage.

Now this isn't like 'Oh gods, the orphanage was so horrible, I hated my parents for sending me there and I was beaten and raped.' I actually like the orphanage and I look forward to going back there for the school year. Can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually miss some kids, who happen to be my best friends- Pierre, Caleb, Sephy (she hates her real name, Persephone, yeah, just like Hades' wife), and, of course, Cody. The girl I have had a crush on since third grade and who is totally oblivious to it.

Back on topic. Tom and I fall into our places and the Hermes cabin marches back to the cabin and then to breakfast. Something feels off today. There is tension in the air as we troop in, last as always. Mr. D looks more annoyed than usual, and Chiron even has a small frown on his face. The rest of the cabins are murmuring amongst themselves, possibly debating why everyone seemed so tense. At the head table, Chiron stands up and clears his throat.

"Ahem… campers! Welcome to yet another day. Today, as some of you know, we will be having… guests. The Hunters of Artemis are coming to stay for ten days while their Lady is on official business. I expect you all to cooperate" –he looks pointedly at the Stoll brothers- "and to welcome them with open arms. Our traditional Capture the Flag game will be held this evening." His voice gets strangely quiet. "And at least _try_ to win this time."

Oh yeah, that thing about last time- we went on strike. I mean, we did literally nothing. We just sat there, refusing to play. Athena's plan, not mine. …Okay, maybe I did have a hand involved and everyone hated me for a few days afterwards, but we're cool now. We're cool….

A collective groan spreads through the pavilion, even me. The last time the hunters were here, about seven or eight years ago, they announced that they had beaten us in Capture the Flag for 555 times in a row. Then Artemis gave me a weird look. I told Connor about it, but he said that Artemis gave all boys weird looks.

After breakfast, we all head back to our respective cabins and try to clean up as best as possible. Well, let me rephrase that. We guys clean up as good as possible, while the girls, who have already cleaned up, role their eyes at us. And before you say anything, I know it's weird that _I_ would be cleaning up, but what can I say? Those hunters are hot! Unfortunately, because of my… vertical challenge… and my personality, little Tom would have more of a chance with them than me.

I just stuff the last empty can of coke and my wave-board, no, sorry, my _ripstik_, under my mattress when we hear the horn. I jump up along with all the other guys and rush to the window. Yup, there they are. The hottest fricking maidens in the country who happen to hate any male's guts. Except, maybe, Percy Jackson.

The counsellors are all waiting for them, except the Stoll brothers, who are still squabbling in the back about something really important, I think it has to do with spraying Blackjack pink or so…. They really have a death wish, don't they?

Anyway, back to the hunters. There are about two dozen of them, all in their silvery grey summer uniform, all glowing silver, and all glaring at the male counsellors. Except the lieutenant, Thalia, who actually goes and gives Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Nico di Angelo hugs. It's weird, seeing an almost sixteen year old hug an eighteen year old and two twenty on year olds, and those are too many 'year olds' for me to count, so I'll just stop now. I can tell some of the girls don't approve, but they don't say anything.

"Adrian!" I hear someone shout in my ear. I jump and look around, my hands automatically going to my pants to see if my money and my knife are still there. Connor and Travis are looking at me, expectantly. "Dude, you coming?" Uh… did I miss something? I guess they see my confused expression. "Dude, remember? Chiron said to bring along someone from the cabin, so that the '_faces don't get old_', whatever _that_ means."

"Uh, right. I knew that," I say, joining the Stoll brothers. "But why me? Why not Tom or Ashley, or Riley? They're _real_ Hermes campers."

Travis shrugs and Connor answers. "Well, yeah, but you've been here the longest. All others who have been here longer than you are already in college and only come back next week. The only reason we're here is because there was this meeting Chiron needed us for, so now we're skipping the last week."

"Yeah, I bet," I mutter, but not too loudly, because I really don't want to lose my bed privileges (if I lose them, I sleep on the floor, and I _really_ don't want to do that). Honestly, it would surprise me if Connor and Travis actually knew _what_ a college is. Okay, that was mean. I don't take it back though.

Whistling, Connor and Travis make their way to the place where all other counsellors are. I follow them silently. The hunters are giving me real bad vibes, worse then last time. There is tension in the air that the counsellors don't seem to notice, but to me, it is blaringly obvious. Then one of them separates from the crowd and rushes towards the Stoll brothers, wait, no, _me_, and tackles me in a bear hug. I blush deep crimson as she pulls back and smiles. Then my smile fades.

"H- Hey, Codes," is all I manage to stutter to the face of my crush. "You- you're a h-hunter." I manage a weak smile.

"I know, right! I mean, I am so excited! Imagine, all the Greek gods are real and I am a daughter of Iris. They told me and I didn't believe them, but then they showed me this monster and asked me if I wanted to join and I said yes, because, well, who wouldn't, and then they're all just like 'pack your bags' and I'm like 'okay then'. Wait, what are you doing here, Adrian?" Yup, just like the Cody I remember.

"Dude, this is where I go in the summers."

"But I thought you went to your place on Long Island… oh." Her mouth forms a comical 'O' as she understands. "Now that makes sense." She walks back to the hunters, some of which give her not quite so approving glares, while others just stare daggers at me. Okay, what have I done _now_?

I hear a clearing of throats and all counsellors stand to attention. A girl, twelve maybe thirteen, steps out of the crowd. She has auburn hair and beautiful silvery eyes. Artemis. Everyone bows in respect, even me, until she tells us we can stand straight again.

"Greetings, Lady Artemis," Chiron says. "I thought you were out on business."

"Yes, I actually am," Artemis says coldly. "But there is some… _business_ I have here first. I am leaving the day after tomorrow at dawn." With that, she turns around and she and the hunters march towards her cabin. Well, that isn't weird at all. I can hear the counsellors murmuring amongst themselves, but I don't hear them. I can't stop thinking about Cody.

She looks so happy with the hunters. Suddenly, I don't like them anymore. Not one bit. Pshh, who cares about fricking eternal maidens anyway? All they do is ruin your life. Okay, maybe I am overreacting, but I never would've thought Cody would join them. Cody. _Cody_ fricking _Zorn_, whom I have known since I got to the orphanage when I was three, whom I have had a crush on since I was ten (what, I got held back two grades, no biggie) and who has now joined the hunters. Okay, that's all you really need to know about her.

"Aw, dude, that hit ya hard, man," I hear a voice from next to me. I turn around to see Chris Justice from Nemesis standing there. We're okay friends, I guess. I mean, we have known each other since we started coming here, and we've both fought in a war together. It's sort of bonding in a weird way.

"No clue what you're talking about, Chris," I say, trying to laugh it off like everything else.

"Dude, that hunter who hugged you. You _so_ have a crush on her."

"Yeah, well, she's one of my best friends from Stony Ridge, so yeah, I am upset that she's joined the hunters. You got a problem with that, Chris?" Wow, I really don't mean it to come out that snappishly. Chris shrugs and grins.

"Dude, them hunters are going in the woods to hunt. Wanna join?" Typical Chris. I might want to mention that he is always looking for a girl to prove to people he's not gay. You see, there was this incident a year or two ago when an Aphrodite and an Eros kid… never mind, it's really none of your business. Let's just say that Chris is constantly flirting with any girl he sees.

"To _hunt_? Seriously, Chris?"

"Yeah, I mean it, man. Come on, we haven't been on a good monster hunt since the Horse Hunt." Ah, yes, I remember the Horse Hunt all too well. About three years ago, as some weird 'thanks' to Percy Jackson, an immortal dude named Eurytion sent Percy man-eating horses. He really didn't want to have them killed, but after they took a bite out of Jake Mason from Hephaestus, Percy set them free into the woods. There they attacked some couple making out and we had this weird Horse Hunt where we got put into pairs and we got to hunt the horses. Fun stuff. Chris and I killed one with the help of Tom, Ocean and a Hephaestus girl named Harley.

I sigh. Then I look at Chris' hopeful face. "Okay, sure. Let's go get ourselves killed." I don't know why, but the whole woods and hunters thing is giving me real bad vibes today.

**Can you guess Adrian's parent? I know I can't- I still haven't decided between a god and a goddess. You want someone to be his parent? Tell me! It can be a goddess, titaness, spirit, naiad, dryad, Protogenoi, whatever. Review, yes?**


	2. Hunters are a Pain in my Butt Literally

**Okay, to anyone who is confused: Ocean is supposed to be a Mary-Sue. ****Really, if you want to know more about her, read 'The Ten Commandments of a Mary-Sue!' Heh, coming to think of it, I should probably update that…. Oh well. So far, no one has guessed Adrian's mother yet. Yes, she does have to do with the title and tell me what you think!**

Chris and I stalk through the woods, following a path left by something big. Real descriptive, I know. I groan, stop, wipe the sweat off my brow, and keep walking, whereas Chris seemingly has no problem whatsoever that we're trekking through the woods at 100 degrees, tracking some monster we don't even know. Plus I'm still getting these real bad vibes from the direction we're walking in.

"Hey, Chris I really think we should head back."

"Come on, man, just a little further. See, it's slowing down," he says, pointing to two paw prints. How on earth does that show it's slowing down? There are two prints next to each other, a lot of shuffled up dirt, and nothing else.

"Chris, if I'm not mistaken, whatever it was stopped here." I realize what I've just said. Oh, I am so stupid. My hand goes to my switchblade and I pull it off my pants, pressing one of the buttons on its side to expand it into a sword. I look down at it, wondering why it feels so light. I am looking at a screwdriver. I gulp and look at Chris, who is smirking at the knife in my hand. I push the correct button and wait for it to expand into a sword, when it is, very rudely, knocked from my hands by a silver arrow.

Okay, now I am really pissed off because there are Hunters closing in on us. Very hot female hunters who want to kill us. I knew we shouldn't have come in here. The hunters are glaring at us menacingly, and I slowly turn my head to look at Chris. The idiot has this goofy grin on his face and is staring, quite love struck, at a hunter with spiky hair and a silver… holy gods. He has a crush on Thalia Grace. I elbow him quickly in the ribs and he yelps, but he isn't staring at Thalia anymore.

"What was that for?" he hisses at me angrily.

"Dude, stop trying to prove you're not gay, we all know you aren't."

"I'm not trying to prove anything. Just don't wanna end up like you."

"Like me?"

"We'll, let's put it this way; I don't want to die a virgin." I really resist the urge to role my eyes. Ever since we both hit fifteen, Chris wants to get laid. "Wait. You haven't-" _now _I role my eyes. Unfortunately forgetting the hunters are there, I respond.

"Dude, I'm five one, what are my chances."

"Maybe the 'five' is referring to your height and the 'one' to your-" he never gets to finish that sentence because I elbow him so sharply he collapses on the ground, gasping for breath. I suddenly remember where we are when there is a loud throat-clearing behind me. I turn around, looking at the hunters, quite embarrassed.

"Err…." Is all I manage to say as I see the hunters staring at us in disgust.

A younger one roles her eyes and mutters "Boys" quietly, but just enough so that we can hear it.

"Come on, give us a break," I say, raising my hands defensively. "We're guys."

"Still, the boys I know aren't so…" the girl says, but quickly covers her mouth as she realizes what she has just said. "I mean, not that I know many, but the ones we have run into over the years aren't so…"

"Handsome?" Chris grins. Oh gods, this is not good.

"Excuse my friend," I say, elbowing Chris yet again in the ribs. "Come on though, we're fifteen."

"Percy Jackson wasn't like you when he was fifteen."

"And you knew him then?"

"No, but Thalia did."

"So? Being perverted when you're fifteen and a guy is natural," Chris cuts in, and for the first time today, he has said the right thing. Unfortunately, at this, the huntress walks up to him and punches him in the face.

"Aw, c-come on," Chris says, cupping his bleeding nose in his hand, "was that really necessary?"

The girl is about to punch him again when my instincts kick in. I mean, I usually prefer to stay out of other people's fights, but Chris really isn't the best fighter here. He's cool with a spear, anything else and you've automatically won. I sort of step-slide in between and catch her fist in a swift upwards motion. I grab it with my hand, twisting her whole arm and pull in so that she is forced onto her knees. _Crack. _I can see her dark green eyes wide with shock and fear, but then I realize my mistake.

I gulp as I see twelve arrows pointing at me. The air is charged with electricity, and I can tell that Thalia must be extremely pissed off. I let go of the huntress quickly, who falls to the ground with a thud and clutches her arm, whimpering slightly. I really didn't mean to break it, honestly! I start to panic as I step slowly back towards where Chris is standing, awestricken.

"Dude," I hiss. "A little help, maybe?" He reaches for his spear, but then remembers that the hunters have shot away our weapons. Oh great, this is really bad. I hear a whizzing sound and before I know what's happened, I feel a searing pain in my ear. My hand wanders up, shaking, and grabs the arrow stuck in my ear, and pulls. I comes out, the tip covered in shiny red blood. Oh gods. I have to puke. My hand goes up to my ear and comes back covered in warm sticky blood. Oh gross. But I don't have time to fix anything.

Now the good thing about being small is that I am quite fast and agile. I dodge arrows where I can, but still, I can feel them cutting past me. One lodges in my calf and I scream, stumbling, and scream again as one hits my butt. I duck and my hand grasps my knife, buried in the dirt. But I don't have time to fight now. I grab Chris by his shirt and try to drag him out of the whole mess he brought us into. My best hope right now is getting to camp.

As we run/limp towards the edge of the forest, I can tell we're being followed. Arrows are still whizzing past us, dangerously close. At some point, someone is even shooting with flaming arrows, setting the grass around us on fire. Chris stumbles and falls on his hands, shouting in pain, but I grab him at his sleeve and we start running again.

Along the way, I manage to pull three arrows out of my body; how I'm alive, I don't know. I get the one out of my butt, my calf, and another one out of my shoulder. I somehow manage to run against a tree and I fall down, quite dizzy and seeing stars, but Chris pulls me up and drags me along. I can't help but notice his hands- a sight that makes me want to puke. The red flesh is showing through the burnt black skin, so deep I can see some of the tendons.

Finally, after what feels like hours, we stumble and fall out of the woods. But we don't stop. We keep going until we are lying on the ground in front of a cabin, gasping for breath. I hear shouts, running footsteps, and hands all over me. Someone lifts me up shakily and starts carrying me somewhere. I hear Chris's screams of pain but then my mind shuts down, sending me to the world of dreams.

_I am standing in the throne room on Olympus. I am somewhere amongst the pillars, and I can see Zeus's thrown a few yards away. I turn and see Zeus himself standing about a yard away, talking to two ladies who could've been twins._

"_Astrapê! How many times have I had to tell you? The poor man has been electrocuted twenty one times and still he lives. You can't just let your anger out on the poor mortal."_

"_Ah, come off it," the woman I assume to be Astrapê says. "He's your son, it doesn't harm him."_

"_He's eyebrow-less, dammit!"_

"_Yeah, and facial hair-less and he has that bald spot a few inches off center."_

_Zeus is positively glowing with rage. "That's enough, Astrapê! And Brontê, I don't know what you're smirking at," he shoots angrily at the other woman, who has been cringing with laughter but who now falls silent. "You both are responsible for the disfiguration of my son; therefore, you both must pay!" He turns around and with a swish, he is gone._

_Astrapê turns to Brontê and looks to the floor guiltily. Brontê groans and looks like she is about to wring Astrapê's neck._

"_Why in the name of ourselves did you have to electrocute him again?"_

"_He annoyed me!"_

"_Ugh! Can't you attend those anger-management classes Hermes is offering? I hear they are very helpful."_

"_Hey, I'm not the one with anger management issues here, Brontê!"_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah, you heard me. You're the one with issues here, not me!"_

_Astrapê turns around and stalks out of the room, her head held high. Brontê is fuming, and when she turns to me, I don't like the look of things. _

"_See, _hero_?" she spits at me. "Pshh, as if you would ever be a hero. Just so you know one thing: signs are misleading. I am not where you think I am. If you want to apologize, you'd better start looking soon."_

"Ow… my butt hurts…." I mutter, waking up from the weirdest of weird dreams. I hear a soft chuckle beside me and am stunned to find Cody sitting there. "Err… that wasn't for your ears, _huntress_," I snap at her, sounding harsher than I mean, and am a lot more embarrassed than I think I should be. Cody roles her eyes, sighs and gets up. "Wait. Don't leave, Cody, please," I say. She turns around again, smiling, and sits down next to me.

"So, what happened?"

"Well… me and Chris-"

"Chris and I"

"Me and Chris were tracking this weird monster in the woods, but he actually wanted to find the hunters. When I saw where the tracks stopped, I figured the hunters had left the track for another monster to follow, but instead, they got us. So, being the fifteen year old gentlemen we are, we said some things, got them angry, and I ended up breaking one of their arms. Then they really wanted to kill us. The shot at us and we ran."

"Lovely… just like I remember you, Adrian."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"You always pick fights that aren't meant for you. Maybe you should stop picking those fights and fight your own, and actually deal with things instead of keeping them on the inside, so that people on the outside don't know what's going on and you feel you need to fight their fights even though you're fighting with yourself and you really need to stick to your fights and let people see what you're like on the inside even though they only know your outside."

"I have no clue what you just said."

"Neither do I. But I meant it." Cody smiles. Oh gods, am I ever going to get over this crush? I hope not, a small voice says in the back of my head.

"So you're not mad at me for breaking that girl's arm?"

"Oh I'm mad at you all right. It's just that... there has been a quest given to a huntress. Me, to be specific. And… well… I want you to come."

"Err… depends. What's the prophesy?"

"_A huntress bound to her eternal vow/ Will see the lightning come forth and bow/ Will find four familiars on the ridge of debt/ Will try to lose a gambling bet/ But with three she must go/ And return she must never so."_

I nod slowly. I'm really not liking the last line. But still. "I'm in."

**Yup, what do you think? I know I haven't updated my other stories- that's because I really need some inspiration. What do you think? Who is Adrian's mother? Stay tuned and find out more next time I update :) Review, yes?**


End file.
